


Wolf

by elephant_eyelash



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elephant_eyelash/pseuds/elephant_eyelash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rickon/Shireen-- "wolf"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainfallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainfallen/gifts).



He has Shaggydog bring her presents.

People are surprised at how Shireen; Shireen, who must be weak, because the disease would have seeped inside; is so at ease with the dark beast. Her laughter rings out, unfamiliar and faintly alarming, whenever the direwolf comes for a scratch or a belly rub. In the distance Rickon watches them play, Shaggy pawing at her cape, her laughter mingling with the crunch of her feet on the ice. Quietly he thinks about how beautiful she is. And she is beautiful because she is forgotten, like him.

He brings her any gift he can fashion— a figure of a cat carved out of some old wood, dried lavender he manages to poach from Sansa’s bedchamber, even a crust of bread. He imagines how, if he had been able to keep at his lessons, he would quote her poetry or even sing her songs. But he was no prince, not anymore. Real princes felt comfortable under roofs and knew how to fight the urge to hide their food. They knew the names of the great houses and how to court ladies. Rickon has trouble speaking and forming words from the fog that sometimes descended over him.

Then one night she looks up to him and waves.

The next night she sits herself beside him. Shaggy stays curled at their feet. They both smile and look in the opposite direction, wondering whether they could find it in themselves to articulate the words they both knew were inside of them.

“I…” She starts, her throat feeling dry. He looks towards her, enjoying how close the sound of her was towards him now, not a distant echo on the Wall. “I…” She smiles quietly, looks at the snoozing figure below. “I like your direwolf.”


End file.
